Bring Me Back To Life
by 1920sfashionstar
Summary: Libby is still suffering from the sudden loss of her boyfriend, Jack. She's been sent from England to Forks to live with her cousin Bella and Uncle Charlie. Jacob is still trailing after Bella and needs someone to love him. Libby needs someone to save her. They both seem perfect for each other. But Libby's scared to fall. Will she ever? I don't own the Twilight saga.
1. Prologue

Libby's POV

"You love me, right?" Jack asks.

Me and Jack, my boyfriend are sitting in his car talking. He asks me this question all the time. The first couple of times I hesitated when answering. I don't anymore.

"No I don't." I say, sarcastically, but then I realise he hasn't picked up on my sarcasm, "Of course I do, don't worry so much." He grins.

"Let's get going. I want to see that film soooooo badly." I say and he starts to drive.

I turn on the radio and start singing along to the song that's playing.

"There's a wasp in the back." Jack points out. I look at him. He's not looking at the road.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" I shout. He turns back to look at it, but it's too late.

We're at a junction.

There's a car coming.

He tries to avoid it.

It doesn't work.

The car hits us.

Everything goes black.

.

.

.

When I wake I'm in hospital, there's a nurse checking over me.

"Jack?" I croak, my voice sounds hoarse, "Where's Jack?" The nurse looks at me with pity filled eyes. I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Sweetie" she speaks as if talking to a wounded animal, "The boy, he didn't make it out. I'm sorry." I blink. He can't be dead. Not Jack, he was always so full of life. He's not dead.

But he is.

He's dead.

My Jack.

Dead.


	2. A Blank Canvas

Libby's POV

I hate cars. Ever since the accident with Jack I have. My parents were angry with me; I hadn't told them I was dating him. It didn't help that he was a year older than me.

I couldn't be normal after the crash. They say I'm too young to fall in love. But I'm not. Sixteen isn't too young.

Because of me refusing to get over him, crying, shouting and just generally being a total zombie, they decided to send me away. Sorry, I mean, 'Give me a fresh start.' Stupid people. I'm going to Forks in America. To live with my Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella.

It's going to be ridiculously fun. I'm going to get better and find someone new and it's going to be all rainbows and ponies.

Note sarcasm.

Charlie is driving me to their house, where Bella is waiting. He tried and failed to make small talk. I answered with simple yes's and no's.

Apparently it's her birthday tomorrow; I don't know what she likes. I got her some perfume from a shop at the airport.

"We're here." He says, "Let me get your cases." I nod mutely. His house is average sized. It has two bathrooms and three bedrooms. The area I suspect belongs to the house is line by thick dense trees, apart from the driveway. I'm assuming it's a forest. The door opens to reveal an average height girl with ivory skin, brown eyes and brown hair. I walk towards her, fiddling with the strap of my handbag. She smiles brightly.

"Hi, I'm Bella, who are you?" she says, her voice isn't welcoming. She seems fake. And how can she not know my name? We're cousins. Still, I don't say anything and smile sweetly, well, as sweetly as I can.

"Libby. Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand and she shakes it. She may not like me, but I'm going to have to live with her for a long time, so, I better try to get along with her.

"Is that a forest?" I question, gesturing around with my hands to the trees surrounding us. She nods, just as Charlie walks up the steps. He smiles a friendly, open smile. Charlie seems nice; he doesn't have that 'I'm soooooo fake' feel about him. They both seem really different.

"Let me show you to your room," he says, "Now, I don't know what kind of stuff you like, so, I just went really basic. Feel free to personalise the room however you like. You and Bella are going to have to share the upstairs bathroom, I'm afraid. Your bedroom is the back one, so it's slightly smaller and looks out to the garden. I hope that's okay?"

I'd rather not share a bathroom with_ her _but I guess I'll have to. I nod. He smiles and opens a door. "Here it is, I'll leave you to unpack." He puts down my cases and goes downstairs. I shut my door as soon as he goes and look around the room.

It's white with an oak floor, all the furniture is made out of oak wood. There's a double bed in the middle of the room, it has a bright blue duvet on it. The wardrobe takes up an entire wall near the bookshelf that has a desk next to it and the bed has draws under it.

There's a rocking chair by the huge window that looks out to the garden. After I've finished unpacking, I go and sit in it. I stare out of the window and put a dream catcher over it.

"Well, I guess is just you and me now, Jack," I say, to no one, "And Uncle Charlie and Bella," The front door opens and slams shut, Bella squeals, clearly exited, "And who ever just came in. I guess I better go say hi. Hopefully 'Queen of Fake Town' won't hate on me in front of this person."

I go downstairs and into what I presume is the kitchen to find Bella and a tall boy with bronze hair hugging. I clear my throat and they part to look at me.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask

"He left," Says the boy in a strange old fashioned voice, "Hello; my name is Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Libby."

"Can I have your surname?" Edward questions.

"You'd have to be adopted by my family or marry my brother to have my surname." I reply.

"It's Swan." Says 'Queen of Fake Town'.

"Are you two dating?" I ask. They don't look like they could be together. He's far too good looking. I suspect people thought that about me and Jack. Him being gorgeous with dark hair, pale skin and bright green eyes and me being fairly average. Having light brown hair, green-blue-grey eyes, ivory skin, being short and skinny. Jack.

Jack.

I will not think about him. I will not cry. But the images of his funeral are flashing through my head.

STOP.

I collect my thoughts and smile as Bella nods happily.

"Well then," I say," I hope neither of you die in a car crash. It hurts." I walk away.

.

.

.

**AN: I'm sorry if the story's going a little too slow for anyone but Jacob and Libby aren't going to meet properly until he becomes a wolf in chapter five or so. I will update tomorrow. By the way, I'm a Bella-basher so she is really mean in this fanfic. I don't own twilight. This stands through the whole story.**


	3. And She's Gone

Libby's POV

It's five in the morning and my phone is ringing. What crazy, psychotic, nutcase would call at five in the morning? I pick up my phone, look at the caller ID and understand. My brother, Toby. It's understandable because he is in England and is also, crazy, psychotic and a nutcase.

"Hi, little guy!" I say. He's not that little (he's fourteen) and we're close.

"Missed you." he says. That seems like him, blunt and strait to the point.

"So, no hi?"

"Hi"

"Thanks. So, how you been?"

"Come home."

"I can't. I'm stuck here." There are people are screaming in the background.

"Got to go. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

That was the shortest phone call I've ever had. I'm already awake so, I get up and make a bacon sandwich.

Yum, bacon.

Half an hour later, Charlie wakes Bella up and gives her the presents. Including mine since, I can't be bothered to go upstairs and I'm already dressed. She comes downstairs and eats some cereal.

"You're eighteen now. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Edward arrives and gives me a nod.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go." He says, "Don't you have to go to school today, Libby?"

"No, I get time to settle in." I reply.

"Bye, Libby. BYE, CHARLIE." Shouts Bella.

I wave and they leave. I spend the rest of the day playing my guitar and singing. Cuz I do that sometimes.

.

.

.

Charlie comes home, and it's about eight o'clock when he realises that he hasn't had a call or text from Bella.

"Have you seen her?" he asks me.

"Who?" I say stupidly, I know who he's talking about but, I like to be annoying, "No, I haven't."

"I'm getting really worried now."

"I hadn't noticed."

Note sarcasm.

"Now is not the time, Libby." He says.

I sigh.

.

.

.

It's been four hours! I'm going to kill her when we find her. _If_ we find her.

"Hi." Someone says, I turn to look at them, "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Libby."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

"Honestly, I have noooooo clue. Seriously."

"LOOK, THERE SHE IS!" someone shouts. We run to get her.

**AN: Okay, so I know I said that they'd meet in chapter five or so but, I figured that when she goes missing, Libby and Jacob are there and it wouldn't make sense for them not to meet.**


	4. A Tea Party

Libby POV

The first week after Edward leaving her is crazy. She is like I was (am occasionally) only worse. She keeps on screaming in her sleep, waking me up.

Rude.

If people say I'm too young to fall in love, then she's too freaking stupid. And Rude. And fake. Definitely fake. Soooooo fake. Very fake. Sooo freaking… I'm going to stop now.

Yeah. Err. Long story short. She's stupid, rude and fake. Sooo freaking… STOP IT LIBBY.

After a while she starts to get better. I've started school now, I sit with her when she eats (not me), if she eats.

She goes down to the Rez all the time. I think she's hanging about with that Jacob kid. Which is kind of weird cuz, you know he's my age. I'm pretty sure he's the dude with the long hair. Gross.

.

.

.

She was all gooooooood, until Jacob got sick.

Sick.

The stupid dude got sick.

The nightmares were stopping. She was eating. And smiling. And laughing.

Then the nightmares came back. Full force. And everything else went away.

Stupid Jacob.

Stupid Bella.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid life.

Stupid.

.

.

.

"Hey Libby. Will you come hiking with me?" Queen of Fake Town asks.

"Hell. No."

"Why not?"

"You can barely walk downstairs without dying. Hiking? Are you suicidal?"

I have your I pod and I won't give it back unless you come."

"When do we get started?"

"That's better. Now." She walks out the door after grabbing a bag.

I follow, quickly.

.

.

.

"Are we almost there yet?" I whine. I sound like I'm five but, I really don't care.

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where HE took me."

"He's not Voldemort. You can say his name. Why does it hurt so much? I bet it's worse when they die."

"If they die, the don't choose to go."

"If they die, they can't come back."

She shuts up. Finally.

After twenty minutes, we get to this 'famous' meadow. It probably was once pretty. But, it's dead now. Bella walks further in and drags me with her.

She stares out over the meadow. I don't notice the crazy dude with dreads until she calls out name.

"Laurent!"

"Hello Bella, and whoever that is."

"Libby." I say. What kind of name is Laurent, what time period is he from? The fourteen hundreds?

"I don't care," he says. RUDE. "Now Bella, Victoria sent me to find you. She thinks it's only fair that since Edward killed her mate, she kills his."

Freakyward is a murderer. There. Was. A. Murderer. In. My. House.

The guy, Laurent walks closer.

"This little girl wou-"

"I'm not a little girl. " Is say

"Would be treat for her." He finishes and puts a hand on my shoulder, he leans in…

And sucks in a breath.

"It can't be."

A growl. Wolves. The guy runs.

All of the wolves chase after him. Except a russet coloured one. It looks at Bella, then goes.

"We should go." She says.

"No, we should invite them to a tea party."

**AN: Jacob and Libby meet properly in the next chapter.**


	5. I Just Imprinted

Jacob POV

**AN: This is the argument in the rain and where Jacob imprints on Libby.**

"Jacob!" I hear. I'm walking along with the pack, currently; we're just passing my house.

I look to see who it is, Bella.

"Looks like we got some trouble!" shouts Paul, I glare at him.

"Let me sort this out." I say, "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you answer my calls? Why have you joined Sam's group? Answer me!"

"Sam's just trying to help us."

"Oh yeah? Why did you say you hated them?"

I'm about to answer when I hear a different voice coming from her truck. How had I not noticed that there was someone in there?

"Bella," It says, "Leave him alone, if someone doesn't answer your calls, it means they don't want to talk to you."

"Shut up Libby!" Bella screams. Libby. Bella's cousin. The said girl gets out of the truck. I can't see her properly from here, but I can tell she's pretty. I couldn't see much that night when Bella was missing.

"Make me!" she yells. The guys snort behind me. Libby walks up and starts to drag back Bella.

"I'm so sorry about her, she was already like this when I came, there's only so much I can do." Libby says and she looks up into my eyes.

Everything stops.

I'm lost in puddles of blue-grey-green eyes. Filled with confusion and emptiness. I see years of happy and sad memories. I see a broken girl. I see my soul mate.

I just Imprinted.

**AN: Sorry the chapters so short. I'll probably update later today. I'm on a hundred visits, that may not be much, but I'm happy. I hope someone will review soon. Hint hint.**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	6. A Giant Wolf

Libby POV

**AN: This carries on from the last chapter only in Libby's POV.**

The guy, Jacob, is staring at me, like I'm worth a million dollars (yay, I've finally got the hang of this American money thing. Almost). It's kind of creeping me out. He hasn't stopped. Is he a stalker? Help.

"Jacob! Are you listening to me? Hello!" Bella shouts in his face and he blinks out of his trance-thing. I never thought I'd ever thank Bella Swan, but, the dude was creeping me out.

THANK YOU BELLA!

That was harder than I thought it would be to say.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He says to me. Is this dude a goldfish or something?

HELLO JACOB I KNOW YOUR NAME WE'VE MET BEFORE!

"Err, I know. We've met." I say. Wait have we?

The guy I met had long, long hair and was not HOT. He had hardly any muscle and was kind of like a string bean. But this Jacob, is like six foot something and is covered in muscle! I bet he's got a six pack, or eight pack, or….

STOP IT LIBBY.

He won't like you. Your ordinary and like, five foot four. And skinny, not slim or thin, just PLAIN skinny.

The guys behind him are laughing.

"Well yeah, but just um, I urr, don't know, um can we start again?" he stutters. I can't help but giggle.

"Jake, I think it's gonna be hard to start again, we've known each other since we were, like, five!" Bella points out.

Oi, BELLA, he was talking to ME!

"But still, let's be friends again. YAY!" she goes and hugs him. Jacob looks confused and it starts to rain.

"Look, Bella, I hate to rain on your parade, but, it's raining on your parade." I say, "Since you don't really want to talk to either of us," Jacob looks hurt for a moment," we'll go now."

I turn to go and drag Bella with me.

"Hey!" I hear and turn back to Jacob, "Why did you just ruin everything!" who's he talking to? It's got to be Bella, he doesn't know me properly, but then why is he looking at me, he looks devastated, I can't help but feel bad.

"If you hadn't of come along, it would've all worked out!" he shouts, I have no doubt now that he's talking to me.

I just blink, confused.

Bella starts crying. And when other people cry so do I. I'm going to blame it on the rain.

.

.

.

Bella's sad again and I can't stop thinking about what Jacob means.

Bella called him Jake, that's only a little bit different from Jack.

Jack.

I can't help but think of him. It's not fair that he died. It's not.

"Libby!" Bella yells. I walk down the stairs.

"Yes"

"Come shopping with me!"

Don't need to ask me twice.

I

LOVE

SHOPPING

"Sure, come on."

.

.

.

"Bella, this isn't the way to Port Angeles."

"I know. We're going to the Rez."

"WHAT! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING SHOPPING."

"Where did you get that Idea from?"

"You said so!"

"NO, I think you're unwell. I've just got to speak to Jacob about something. Okay?"

We've already stopped outside his house. I don't have a choice. She kidnapped me.

PSYCO!

Bella got out of the car and went to talk to the guys that were behind Fake-ob (new nick name) last time. She looks like she's about to slap someone. That wouldn't be a good idea. She won't, right.

And, she does.

The guy starts shaking.

And turns into a giant wolf.

Holy.

Hell.

Fake-ob comes running out of the house and turns into a big dog as well and starts to fight with the other one.

I get out of the car.

"HOLY HELL!" I shout. They all turn to look at me.

"WHAT'S NEXT? VAMPIRES? IS THE TOOTHFAIRY GONNA COME AND JOIN THE PARTY!"

In case you hadn't noticed.

I'm.

Freaking.

Out.

"We should get them to Emily's" Someone says.

**AN: Hi, I hope it's making sense. If you don't get the bit when Jacob gets angry at Libby, it's because he wants Bella still and he thinks she just ruined it. This is the longest chapter I've written. YAY. I want to say thank you to…..**

**RazielsMango,**** for reviewing my fanfic. Thanks.**


	7. The One

Jacob's POV.

_You hurt my imprint. _I think to Paul

_I didn't hurt her. Just scared her. _He thinks back

_You almost killed my imprint's cousin._

_Dude, it's not like you even like your imprint._

_I don't know my imprint._

_You made her cry. _

We run back to Emily's place. I can't argue back about me making Libby cry. I did. But I can make it up to her.

.

.

.

"What should I say?" I ask Paul as we walk into Emily's house.

"I don't know dude, how about 'I'm sorry for saying stupid stuff because I was angry'." He replies. I nod.

"Kay."

We walk into the room to find Libby and Bells sitting on the couch. Bella's eating. Libby's talking to Emily about recipes. Bella looks uncomfortable. Libby doesn't.

I cough to announce our entrance. Bella smiles up at me. Libby avoids my eyes.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper at you Bella. I'm sorry for scaring you Libby." Paul says. Libby scoffs.

"You didn't scare me. Just freaked me out. It doesn't help that there was a murderer in the house. Or that my cousin is a magnet to the supernatural." Libby informs us.

"A murderer?" Embry asks.

"Cullen." She answers. Bella shifts uncomfortably.

"Edward only killed to save me, Libby." She says in that patronising mother tone,

"Sure, sure. And the guy who drove into the car I was in only did that to save you too." Libby says, sarcastically.

"A guy drove into your car?" I ask,

"It wasn't MY car. It was my boyfriends. Up until he died in the crash. No more questions please."

"I'm sorry, Libby, for saying the things I said to you, last time we met." I say before I forget. She just nods and put's in her earphones and turns up her music. I can hear her singing along with the music. She's amazing.

_Put your lighters in the sky_

_If you're sleeping alone tonight,_

_Cause you lost the one,_

_Who was the one,_

_The one, the one,_

_The one, the one,_

_The one._

The emotion in her voice makes me think she has lost 'the one'.

**AN: The song there was Lighters by Gabz Gardiner. Next chapter is when Bella jumps off the cliff. When I get to chapter ten, I'm going to post Quil's imprint story. In the Twilight books, Quil imprints on Claire but, I'm putting an OC in there instead. He will imprint on her when she's five. I'm not sure what to call it. If anyone has any ideas, PM me or write it in a review. In my next authors note, I'll post the summery.**

**I don't own Twilight.**


	8. I Don't Hate You

Libby's POV

"Can I talk to you outside, Libby?" Jacob asks me,

"You can." I say, but, I don't move anywhere.

"Now, please?"

"Sure, you could, if I wanted to."

I think he might have realised that I wasn't moving, because he walks over to me and picks me up.

"HELP! KIDNAPPER! HELP!" I scream, the guy who almost killed Bella, Paul, I think, laughs. I throw the muffin in my hand at him; it hit's him right on the nose.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! NOW, PLEASE, PUT. ME. DOWN!"

The stupid, oversized dog just carries on walking until we're in the woods. He lets me go and I fall on my wrist. A sharp pain floods through it.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You wanted to me to put you down." He says, but the blank, slightly amused look on his face quickly fades to worry when my eyes fill with tears, "I'm so sorry, Libby, I didn't mean to hurt you." He kneels down next to me, picks up my wrist and checks it.

The fact that he's obviously faking for Bella, makes me angry and I pull my wrist back.

Jacob's POV

"Bella doesn't even like me," she hisses at me, her voice dripping with venom, "If you want her to like you, you should probably kill me."

I feel bad, she thinks I hate her and the idea of me killing her, or even hurting her, hurts ME.

Libby's cradling her wrist.

That was my fault.

I start to shake. She looks at me, worried.

I will not phase.

I will not hurt her more than I have.

My shaking stops.

She lets out a relieved breath.

"I don't hate you," I whisper, softly, "don't think that."

"How can I not? Don't you remember yelling at me?" I flinch when she reminds me about that, "Or just now?"

"I'm sorry, really. I'm not just doing this for Bella. I really think I like you."

"Think. You think. Cause that's so reassuring. Note sarcasm." She says.

"I don't think you're s'posed to say 'note sarcasm'."

"And I don't think you're s'posed to turn into a giant dog!"

She's got me there. We look at each other for a moment and then, we crack up.

She's laughing so hard, she falls over. Her laughter sounds like music. But, it stops suddenly and she sniffs.

"I landed on my wrist."

"Is it okay?"

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"Com se-com sa"

"What?"

"FRENCH, DUDE."

"OH."

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

"YOU WERE FIRST."

"FAIR POINT."

.

.

.

Libby's POV

I gave Jacob my number. I'm not sure if I'm betraying Jack, we never broke up. Would he be happy for me?

**AN: Okay, so I know I said she'd jump off the cliff but, I changed my mind.**

**Thank you to Totalrandum for reviewing.**


	9. She Pushed Me Of A Cliff

Libby's POV

People call ME crazy.

I'm not the suicidal one! That's Bella.

You know, the one who asked me to come cliff jumping with her!

And the one who dated a freaking vampire!

So, naturally, I agreed to go and kill myself with her, but, only because I assumed that the height of the cliffs would scare her off. We're standing a couple of feet away from the edge. In case you hadn't noticed, the heights DIDN'T scare her away

"I'm gonna go first." She says. I hate the girl but I'm not going to let her kill herself. She walks to the edge.

There is,

NO

WAY

ON

EARTH

I

AM

LETTING

HER

JUMP

TO

HER

DEATH

!

So, I pull her back.

"Why did you do that?" She says and gives me a little push. I'm a step away from the edge.

"Cause…."I don't have time to finish.

She pushed me.

Of the cliff.

I'm going to die.

**AN: This chapter is short and I'm really sorry. I didn't think that Libby would let Bella jump off a cliff, so to me, it made sense for Bella to push her off.**

**Thank you to…**

**HalloweenSpell, Guest and RazielsMango for reviewing.**

**I'm not sure what Libby and Jacob's ship name should be, in the reviews I have got either Jibby or Jabby. Please review to say your opinion.**

**If anyone wants to know who I imagined Libby to look like, I've written it on my profile.**


	10. Red

Jacob's POV

I haven't stopped running around the rez. I can't let anyone, or anything hurt either one of my girls.

_Jake. Libby and Bella are on the cliffs. Pretty close to the edge. You should probably phase out before you get them. You don't want them to fall off._ Embry thinks.

I phase out, put on my clothes and run towards the cliffs.

I get there just in time to see Bella push my angel off the cliff.

Screaming at Bella, I run to the edge and jump to get Libby. I hope the guys are bringing Bella down to the beach so I can kill her.

The cold water hits me full force as I start to swim. The currents are strong. Great.

She was wearing a red jumper. Red, red, red, red. Red. Found her, I reach out just in time for my fingers to brush her soft hair, before the currents drag her under again.

I swim further. My chest is screaming for air. Libby's been down longer. She could be dead.

She won't be dead.

Finally I get to her and start to drag her up to the beach. When we get there, I take the breath I've been needing, and turn my focus to Libby.

She's almost as cold as Bella's freaking blood suckers. Almost.

Her jumper is no longer bright red, but near burgundy. Her hair tie has come out. Instead of in a plait, it's spread around her face.

"Breathe Libby. Come on. Don't give up now. You don't want to die." I say, trying to get her to breathe.

"She might." I hear a quiet voice say, "To be with Jack." It's Bella and the guys are with her.

"Who's Jack?" Someone, Jared, I think, asks.

"Her boyfriend. Old boyfriend. He died in a car crash. That's why she moved here." Bella answers.

She had an old boyfriend.

Perfect.

Finally, she shoots up, coughing and spluttering.

Libby's POV

_The girl screams on the screen, as the zombie eats her brain._

"_Ew, who eats brains?" I ask my brother._

"_If you were a zombie, you'd probably be eating my brains," Toby says._

"_If you had any." I retort._

I wake up. With someone slapping my back as I cough up water.

I'm not dead.

Thank.

Fricking.

God.

**AN: If you didn't realise, the bit in italics, is a dream.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**I know I said I'd be doing Quil's imprint story, but I can't yet, because, some of the characters in there, you won't know. Because, they're stories haven't been posted yet. So, I'm not sure, out of, Jared, Paul and Embry, whose story, I will do next. I will be carrying on with this one.**

**And, Jibby, Jabby or Lija? For Libby and Jacobs ship name.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Note Sarcasm (as always)

Libby's POV

As much as Jacob wanted to take care of me, (which is a lot) Bella was determined that we went home.

That's why we are in the car, on the way back.

She still hasn't said sorry for pushing me off a cliff.

Stupid.

"Libby, I know you expect me to apologise, but it's really not a big deal. I hardly did anything to you."

HARDLY DID ANYTHING? She pushed me off a freaking cliff!

Jacob starts to growl like the over-sized dog he is.

"Wait, isn't that Carlisle's car?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, I didn't make out with his son." I say, not the best comeback.

Oh well.

She parks. And gestures for me to get out of the car.

The cold air knocks the breath out of me.

Jacob pulls Bella back and starts to talk to her about something, angrily. Whereas I, just go into the house and start to cook some noodles for dinner.

"Libby?" I hear.

"Errrrrrrr, it depends who's asking."

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"ALICE!" A voice, probably Bella's, squeals.

She totally did not make me deaf.

Note sarcasm.

I walk upstairs, sit on my bed and read.

I don't come down.

In fact, I probably fell asleep. But someone woke me up by knocking on my door.

I open it. Jacob.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's gone."

**AN: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. But, if you gimme some reviews, I might do a longer one or three at once. I'm still not sure which imprint story out of Paul, Jared and Embry I will do next. Anyone got any ideas. Keep on reading. Thanks to everyone who reviewed….**


	12. Are You Stupid?

Libby's POV

It's Harry Clearwater's funeral today. I never met him, but, that doesn't stop me from crying through the whole ceremony. Charlie was crying so much, he couldn't speak.

The whole thing reminded me of Jack's.

I think that's the main reason I cried so much. I was told by Jake that Harry's children had joined the pack.

Seth, Harry's youngest is fifteen. He tried to comfort his mother. He ended up making it worse.

Leah, is the only female pack member. I heard that she and Sam went out. He dumped her for her cousin, Emily.

Idiot.

No one comforts her. She stands alone, off to the side.

No one should be alone.

"Hi." I say to her.

"Who are you?" she spits out at me.

"Libby. Charlie's niece." Something like recognition strikes in her face. She must have heard about me in the rest of the packs mind.

Oh yeah, I know about that jazz.

"Have you come to tell me that you're sorry? That it'll all get better. Cause it won't. I doubt you've lost anyone you loved."

"Actually, I am sorry. It won't get better. I know. Trust me. But I'm not sorry about your dad dying. I'm sorry that you're wallowing in self-pity. That while your mum and brother are crying, you're only thinking about yourself. I'm sorry that you're being a spiteful….."

I'm cut off from my rant, when, she slaps me.

I deserved it.

I'm not gonna lie.

It hurt though. Stupid werewolf strength.

I can no longer feel my face. Or see.

At all.

In a minute Jacobs pulling me towards him, checking me for any injuries. He hugs me tightly.

"I'll kill her, for that." He mumbles. Jesus, what is this guy's problem. She slapped me. SO WHAT? I deserved it too.

He starts shaking and I suck in a breath, he's gonna kill me.

YAY!

Note sarcasm. Again.

He stops and mumbles something else into my hair. I don't know what he said.

I know what I'm going to though.

I pull away from him but don't go too far. Jacob will protect me if I say something stupid again.

"Nice hit. I really did deserve it." I say, but now I have to be stupid," Though, you were being an annoying, selfish, idiot, who needed someone to snap you out of it."

I solemnly swear to shut up from now on.

She starts to growl; I squeak and hide behind Jake.

"How about we go now." Jake suggests. I nod, even though he can't see me.

.

.

.

Jacob's POV

"Why did you get angry at Leah?" I ask Libby. I really want to know.

"Cause, I have lost people I care about and she shouldn't be acting like it's all about her, cuz the next thing she knows, she'll be shipped off to the other side of the world, to make everything better."

"Who did you lose?"

"Someone."

She looks so sad. I want her to feel better. So, I kiss her.

And, she slaps me. And breaks her hand.

"Why did you do that!" she shouts, with tears running down her face. Probably from the broken hand.

"I like you." That's all I say.

"Well, I can't like you in that way. So, go…. Chase cars." That was random. I don't chase cars. What did she mean by can't?

"Can't?"

"Jack. It would be wrong."

"Your boyfriend? Dead, boyfriend."

"Yes."

"How did he die?"

"You want a story, little boy?"

"Yes."

"We were in the car, his car, on the way to the cinema, we were going on a date, and he got distracted. There was a wasp in the back and he turned to look at it. We were at a junction. We got hit. He clearly, didn't make it."

She doesn't give much detail, I don't mind, it clearly hurts her.

"He would want you to be happy." I say, maybe she'll go on a date with me.

"You think." This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Yes."

"Kay."

"Really, so you'll go on a date with me?"

"I never said that!" my face falls, "Are you stupid?"

"Errrrr, yes?"

"I'd LOVE to."

"YESSSSSSSS!"

She doesn't know, but what I mumbled into her hair was, that I love her. Now I have to work up the courage to say it to her face.

And tell her about imprinting.

**AN: Yay….. They're going on a date! WOOOOP. Okay, I'm still not sure whether their ship name should be Jibby, Jabby or Lija…. But it all sounds so cool! (Yes, I know I'm weird.) I've decided to do Embry's story. His imprint is a girl called Kristen that will be up within the next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	13. Maybe

Libby's POV

We're currently sitting on the beach eating the picnic Emily made for us. Jake hasn't stopped looking at me. But still, he's never gotten the corner of his sandwich in his eye or up his nose yet.

"So, you know the legends are true and stuff…" he starts, I nod, my mouth is full or I would have come up with some sought of sarcastic comment, "You remember the one about imprinting, right?"

Now, is the time when he's going to tell me he's imprinted, on someone like Bella, or someone just as fake. I swallow and mentally prepare myself for the worst so it won't hurt as much.

"I've imprinted on someone." And there it is.

I'm dead.

My chance of happiness…..

Gone.

I turn away from him; maybe he won't see the tears I'm desperately trying to blink away.

Or smell them.

Dogs are freakish.

"Is she nice?" I ask

"The nicest."

"Pretty?"

"The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

Does he really not know how much this hurts?

"Why would it hurt, she's you." He says.

I spoke out loud, great.

Note sarcasm

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Did you think it was someone else?"

"No."

"Lies."

"Not."

"Whatever you say."

"You imprinted on me?"

"I think that was what I JUST said. I could be wrong."

"Why me?"

"I think we both need someone to heal our broken hearts."

I turn back to him, just as he says that.

"Maybe."

**AN: okay, so that was a long wait. Sorry... I know I said I would do Embry's imprint story, but i'm just sticking to this one for now. And my other two stories...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	14. Bloodsuckers

Libby's POV

The days Bella was gone for, past quickly. Too quickly for my liking. Soon enough, she was back to ruin my life. And where she goes, Ed-weird goes too. And the rest of the leeches.

Which, consequently, means the pack isn't allowed round….

I can still go to Emily's, but everyone's busy. Paul's always eating and Jared's having imprint troubles.

He imprinted on a girl called Annabel last week, he's trying to work up the courage to talk to her, but she was best friends with Seth, and Leah, before they phased. That seems to be a minor (major) problem for Jared. If I could just talk to the girl, I could help but, apparently she's really shy and can't deal with new friends. Or people in general.

"Libby…." A whiny voice brings me out of my thoughts. Does she not know how much I hate her? Stupid Bella.

"WHAT!" I'm too frustrated to NOT shout at her.

"Come with me to see Edward."

I hate Edward, but Jacob hasn't answered my calls and I'm annoyed with him.

Decisions, decisions.

"Kays…"

.

.

.

"Tinkerbell!" a big, dark shape blocks out light.

"Emmet." Bella or 'Tinkerbell' replies. I laugh. The big, dark shape, or 'Emmet' is squeezing the life out of her.

I forgot they probably didn't know I was coming. But, I do remember after he puts her down and looks at me. Just like the other bloodsuckers in the room.

"…." I honestly don't know what to say.

"Hello, Libby? Is it?" someone says. I peer in the direction that the voice came from. A motherly looking person steps around Emmets hulking frame.

"Yes…." I say, uncertaintly.

It was stupid to come here.

**AN: I know, it took me a LONG time to update and that this chapter was short but, I'm using a laptop that is not mine soooooo….. If I get to reviews I might update two times next week…..**


End file.
